Four Suits Of Happiness
by Laura Schiller
Summary: Amu's 'would-be selves' - Heart, Spade, Clover and Diamond - become reality in her life as an adult woman. Includes Tadamu.


Four Suits Of Happiness

By Laura Schiller

Based on: Shugo Chara

Copyright: Peach Pit

_1. Amulet Heart_

Two little blonde boys dart across the driveway of a white suburban bungalow, kicking a soccer ball back and forth, hotly pursued by a pink-haired woman in ragged jeans.

"Oi!" she calls, laughing as she pushes her sweaty fringe from her eyes. "No fair ganging up on me!"

"It is _so_ fair, Mama," the older boy argues. "You've got longer legs!"

"Guess I do," she says, with a wink, and proceeds to steal the ball and kick it squarely into the net.

A whistle makes the three of them look up. Their 'referee', a ray of sunshine in his white polo shirt and chinos, smiles and waves.

"She shoots – she scores. One-zero for Amu-chan!"

_2. Amulet Spade_

"Tadase-kun, what should I wear?"

It's the annual faculty dinner hosted by the school board of Seiyo Elementary, their former school and current workplace. Tadase, crisply attired in a dark gray suit with a lily at his buttonhole, glances at his watch as Amu holds the two dresses by the hangers.

"I'm thinking this one," holding out a black strapless number with diagonal pink stripes, "Because it matches my hair, you know, but is it a bit too cleavage-y? I've been looking for an opportunity to wear this white one for ages … "

"Darling, you get like this every time we go out together," he says, with studied patience. "And every time, I give you the same answer."

"I'm beautiful no matter what," she replies, and her lips twitch into a loving smile even as she rolls her eyes.

"Eh, strapless it is. Took me long enough to grow boobs as a teenager; I might as well make the most of 'em."

She twirls around in her bra and panties and hands the dress to her husband, so he can perform the time-honored ritual of zipping it up.

_3. Amulet Clover_

"Happy birthday, Mr. Principal!"

Amu whisks the lid off an enormous tupperware box, revealing an abundance of chocolate cupcakes covered in frosting and rainbow sprinkles. "Everybody gather 'round and take one if you like, but watch your fingers, they're sticky! I've got paper napkins right here."

The teacher's lounge, a yellow-papered room stuffed with faded sofas and a permanent smell of coffee, fills with smiles and exclamations of delight as Tadase, Nikaidou and the rest of their colleagues collect their muffins. Amakawa Tsukasa, Principal and founding King's Chair, beams quietly down at Amu, looking like the man in the moon with his silver hair.

"Thank you, my dear," he says, holding up a cupcake and scrutinizing it as if the frosting contained the secret of the universe. "This is very kind. You baked them yourself?"

"Aw geez, is it that obvious?"

Good-natured laughter breaks out; Nikaido's eyes scrunch up with amusement behind his glasses. Tadase shakes his head at his wife's chronic inability to take a compliment.

_4. Amulet Diamond_

The plaque on the door reads 'Hotori Amu: Guidance Counsellor'. The little first-grader inches it open, peering shyly around the door. Hotori-sensei's name is legendary among the students; some call her "the only grown-up worth listening to", others "the awesomest lady ever". She is a graduate of this very school, formerly of the elite group known as the Guardians. She has celebrity friends who send her free tickets to all their shows and games. She is married to the regal, golden-haired gentleman who teaches history; they have been together since they were ten years old.

Rumor has it Hotori Amu can read a child's mind; when you come to her with your problems – failing a grade; fear of the dark or swimming or heights; losing a favorite toy; getting bullied; your first crush – she _never_ takes them lightly and always shows you respect. She know exactly what to say to make that black feeling of uselessness go away.

The child glances around the office in awe. Due to the cream-colored walls and large window, it is filled with warmth and sunshine; a pot of scarlet hibiscus blooms in one corner. Photographs of smiling, handsome faces hang in frames all over the walls, scribbled over with signatures: Hoshina Utau, the idol singer; Souma Kukai, the soccer star; Tsukiyomi Ikuto, one of Japan's foremost classical composers; Fujisaki Rima, the gag comedian, and her husband, a professional basketball player. All the graduating classes of Seiyo Elementary in their crisp uniforms, dating all the way back to Hotori-sensei's own generation.

The woman herself is sitting at her desk, dressed in a yellow and white tartan skirt and white blouse, with a chunky silver crucifix around her neck. Her hair – rosy pink in defiance of the unspoken faculty dress code – is caught up with sparkling silver diamond-shaped hairclips at both sides.

She smiles, and if the room was bright before, it is positively radiant now.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?"


End file.
